Ji Hoo's Sunshine
by HuiTinG
Summary: A "what if..." on the character Ji Hoo. Jan Di & Ga Eul's friend was backed from studies & work. She was the labelled the sunshine among the trio. Will she become the sunshine in Ji Hoo's life...?
1. Chapter 1

_This alternative story was set under another different perspective. "What if…", that is a pair of widely & dreamy words used by many. So, with all the pairings same as in Boys before flowers, Jun Pyo with Jan Di, Yi Jung with Ga Eul & similar cast._

_But, I'll focus mainly on Ji Hoo. It's depressing that in all Manga, Korean & Taiwan dramas, he did not meet with the special someone. Thus, I would like to use my simple English & over-imaginative mind to create a "What if…" on Ji Hoo._

"Jan Di Jan Di! You'll not believe what I've received in my mailbox today." Said Ga Eul, whose eyes were dancing happily. They were both at their part-time work venue. Yup, where else but the porridge eatery.

Jan Di was wiping the table diligently, "What is it? A lottery ticket?". Jun Pyo's mother, the realistic Madam President had given her green light regarding this relationship. But head-strong Jan Di had refused outright to Jun Pyo's urges to help her family financially. She believed that they were not married, yet & she still would like her family & herself to be independent while they still can.

"It's Hye Suh's letter!!", Ga Eul exclaimed cheerfully.

The moment Jan Di heard that name, she momentarily stopped her chores & started to jet out quite a number of questions without waiting for answers. "Where is she now? She's done with her studies already? And and… the trio is finally in place already! Yeeaaahhhh…" She hugged Ga Eul with gigantic amount of excitement, jumping with joy.

"Jan Di calm down. In the letter, she said she'll be arriving at the airport in about 2 days' time. She has stressed that she'll be back with 2 baggages & a backpack & had bought presents for us. And of course, she'll be back permanently…" The 2 of them unknowingly sat opposite one another, reminiscing about their good old times.

_**3 days later…**_

"Where is this Hye Suh? I thought she'll be reaching yesterday. Did you read the letter wrongly or did we miscalculate the days? Arrggghhhh… This is so frustrating." whined Jan Di, who ruffled her hair in annoyance.

Ga Eul smiled, "I'm sure we didn't count the days wrongly. Maybe she'll be reaching today instead? Don't worry too much. Besides, I thought you're meeting Jun Pyo so just enjoy your date alright."

Gu Jun Pyo's gray Maserati Quattroporte Sport GT S pulled up at the lot in front of the eatery. It wasn't challenging to recognise that he was here, after all, not many people drove that car which produced that fastidious engine sound. Jan Di sat in the coupe, smiling blissfully at Jun Pyo.

Ga Eul momentarily dialed her phone. "Hye Suh, she's out for her date. So where should we surprise her? The F4 will be helping us too."

The two girls had agreed to hold the surprise at Jan Di's favourite park. F4 knew about the plan & had agreed to help out, courtesy of Ga Eul. After all, Jan Di's birthday was on the very same day thus it was killing two birds with a single hard stone.

Yi Jung & Woo Bin had come by to help with the decorations like the lightings & setting up of a picnic table. Whereas Ga Eul & Hye Suh helped with the food needed for the surprise picnic dinner. It was all in good fun as the two men had gotten to like Hye Suh. They had finally understood what Ga Eul told them before the meeting. "If you see Jan Di as the smiling apple among us, then you'll see Hye Suh as the sunshine among the trio."

Ji Hoo arrived shortly after & had brought along 2 bottles of champagnes for the picnic.

Yi Jung jested, "It's nice of you to bring along the champagnes for being late."

"So apology accepted." Added Woo Bin.

The evening sun was shimmering over the lush green field, like tiny diamonds. Yi Jung was looking over at Ga Eul with a loving smile over his face. Darn was he fortunate to meet his self-proclaimed soul-mate. Ji Hoo was glad for his buddy, he knew Yi Jung's love life was a mess but now, it certainly look hopeful. "Ji Hoo, I'm positive that you'll find someone worthy of you, well sooner or later." Woo Bin said heartedly & with a heavy brother pad by Yi Jung.

The ladies were done with the food preparation. They were tidying up their appearances, becoming each other's mirror. Ga Eul's hair was long, black & curvy till mid-back. She was wearing a nice baby pink cardigan, with a black flowery brooch together with a matching white knee-length skirt. Hye Suh herself had short, brown tinted hair that barely touched her ears. I supposed she wasn't into skirts are much as her friend thus she was wearing a pair of fainted blue jeans, white cardigan with a nice small gold-with-crystals dangling brooch.

Gu Jun Pyo's coupe parked in the car park with Jan Di's eyes blindfolded. He led her carefully into the park. Everyone could see her utterly excited as she kept on asking Jun Pyo if they're there yet. On the count of three, Jun Pyo removed her blindfold. Jan Di was taken aback by the lighting & flower decorations but what had her jumping & screaming in joy was the sight of Hye Suh. She ran towards her & hugged her with all her might.

"Relax girl. I'm not going anywhere so you can actually release your monster-killing hug. Su-ffo-ca-ting hereee…" Hye Suh who was almost breathless, tried with her strength to push her away.

"All of you are too naughty. Gang up on me like this but I love it. This is one of the best birthday surprise ever." Gleamed Jan Di at her friends. Together, they had a wonderful picnic dinner under the setting sun. Imagine the harmless bickering between Jan Di & Jun Pyo, hilarious jokes by Hye Suh & the nonsense by F4, which was truly a dinner to be remembered.

_Author's note: This is the end of the 1st chapter. Pardon me if I've gotten Hye Suh's name wrong as I've this Chinese name in my mind, which is Hui En. Any suggestion will be kindly received & reflected._

_Hah… If you would like to see the brooch & the haircut of Hye Suh which was mentioned earlier, do let me know._


	2. Chapter 2

Hye Suh was laying out the mattress for the night, like you saw in any nice Korean homes. She was staying with Ga Eul until she found a place fitting her purse & style. When she left for studies as a staff nurse in Britain a couple of years back, she sold everything that she could be part with.

She was on her own since young as her parents met with an accident & no relatives came forward to declare guardianship. [_Whatever that accident was, I believe all of you, readers; will be pondering. Nothing political but I will not hint more. More will be revived as time goes._] Thus, she was placed in an orphanage until she was of legal age. From 10years old, she began working part-time & juggled her studies simultaneously. By the time she was 18, she had sufficiently saved to pay for her lodges & daily living expenses in Britain. On top of that, Hye Suh had earned a free scholarship at King's College London. Therefore, off she went for her studies, together with the blessings of the orphanage & her two closest-almost-family girl-friends.

"Ga Eul, I'm really happy for you. Yi Jung's not bad for a rich chap. But what matters the most is, he loves you with all his sincerity. I'm not blind to see that." Teased Hye Suh. Both of them were relaxing on their own bed, with Ga Eul messaging a certain someone.

"Well, he wasn't decent initially but I suppose people do change. Same goes for Jun Pyo & Jan Di. Who would think they'll be together? All of us thought was Ji Hoo that Jan Di liked. Look how that turned out to be." Ga Eul had told Hye Suh of what happened while she wasn't in Korea. All the tiny bits & pieces Ga Eul did not miss out as she knew Jan Di would be too embarrassed to even utter.

Nearly a week had gone by & it was a breezy Saturday afternoon. The F4 & the 2 girls were together for a movie. Of course, with the cinema hall booked entirely by Jun Pyo. It wasn't difficult as the cinema was owned by Gu's family. How could one expect them, F4 to watch with other civilians?

"Hey, where's your friend Hye Suh? Did you not ask her along for movie?" Yi Jung asked, before the beginning of the movie. Jun Pyo & the rest of F4 swiftly recalled the short brown hair girl.

Jan Di gazed at Ga Eul with disappointment, "We did ask her but she said she'll be heading to the orphanage to help out the sisters with the children. Plus, she hasn't pop by there since she's back in Korea. So she told us to go ahead without her."

"_Orphanage… Does that means she grew up without her parents too?_" Ji Hoo thought in the back of his mind.

At the end of the movie, Jan Di had an idea. "Why not we have a takeaway surprise for Hye Suh? She loves Japanese's sashimi. Plus, it's been a long time since Ga Eul & I visited the kids in the orphanage". She added with a smirk, "I think it'll be educational for you rich boys born with golden spoons to see how it's like to be in an orphanage".

Jun Pyo's gray Maserati, Yi Jung's white Aston Martin DB9 & Yi Hoo's black Kawasaki Ninja bike cruised along the high way to the suburban area of the city. Who wouldn't turn their heads unknowingly when they heard those deep powerful engine sounds? Even the children & sisters from the orphanage momentarily stopped their courses of actions when the engine sounds reached their ears before the vision of their arrivals.

"What happen? Since when we own high flyers' cars in the garage?" Hye Suh asked as she walked out into the white beautiful shelter of the orphanage. She was awe-struck by the picture of 2 supercars & a ferocious bike. But the moment she saw the drivers & passengers, she raised her left eye-brow with reckoning.

"Hye Suh…! We bought dinner for you. Your favourite, sashimi. We thought you maybe hurry after helping out & the more the merrier for dinner" Jan Di grinned from ear to ear, holding the large carrier of Japanese cuisine in front of her.

"Thanks a lot & I'm famished already! Oh, how come there're only 3guys? I thought there is 1 more? I think his name is Woo Bin?" quizzed Hye Suh; she was running her tummy unknowingly & sudden loud rumbling could be heard. Silence was felt for a jiffy before all laughed heartily. They were having their meals in the white porch, looking out to the play field, with the sun setting. It was a beautiful & peaceful sight to hold. All were chit-chatting merrily with the daily runs of lives, interest & gossips. Out of the blue, a youngster of 5 hugged Hye Suh from behind & gave her a big wet kiss right across the cheek.

"Who is the naughtiest girl ever? So naughty that I'll have to tickle her till she begs me to stop…" Hye Suh caught her arms & carried her into her lap. She started to tickle her until a couple of tears were seen from the hard laughing.

"Stop stop… Please stop Sister Hye. Noo…" the girl laughed & shrieked all at once. "Alright Candice & no more snooping up behind someone's back" Hye Suh said firmly in a teacher-like tone but with a tint of smile.

Candice turned to Ji Hoo & studied him for the longest possible time. "I like you. Do you like me? If you do, then you must like sister Hye too. She doesn't have a boyfriend you know". Hye Suh went wide-eyed & hastily covered Candice's mouth but the damage was done. Everyone busted out with amusement.

"Candice, I like you & I also like sister Hye because she is nice just like you". Ji Hoo answered kindly, with a sincere smile.

"But… but… you've not tell me if you will accept sister Hy…" before Candice could finish her response, Hye Suh covered her mouth again & carried her back to the orphanage with the others laughing behind.

Hye Suh was standing at the driveway, sending off her friends. "Are you sure you don't want to head back with us?" Ga Eul asked for the final time. "Yes madam I'm absolutely positive. Will you stop being a worrier? I'm only spending a night here as planned previously. You know how the children are, they'll cry if I don't. I'll go back tomorrow on my own. Just go & have a good night rest." Assured optimistically by Hye Suh.

Hye Suh held Candice's hand & walked back into the house when her friends were settling into their vehicles. Ji Hoo couldn't help but turned to look back at Hye Suh & Candice. He smiled on what happened at dinner & pondered when he would have dinner with them again.

So how is it this time? Any suggestions on how this story should head? =)


	3. Chapter 3

A couple of weeks have flown by…

Hye Suh had found a place to stay. It's a couple of streets away from Ga Eul's place, a tiny 1 room flat with a separate kitchen & toilet. Thank goodness for that as she had started to feel rather uneasy for staying that lengthy. Naturally, Jan Di & Ga Eul would "volunteer" themselves with the decorations. They spent a total of 3days shopping, painting, & moving furniture. Considered that wasn't bad for 3 ladies of different calibre.

In addition to that, Hye Suh had located a job. It was at one of the local hospitals where she would be working in an outpatient surgical clinic. This job was brilliant as it was under office hours thus she could still help out at the orphanage during the weekends. Well well, as for her uniform… let's imagine one with a pant-bottom. Visualise a creamy white top & bottom, with a nice dash of baby blue across the chest area & a round pink button on the left shoulder for the hanging of name tag. Sweet yet professional weren't it?

"Hye Suh, could you do old Mr. Lee's left forearm dressing? He's in room 10A now. Thanks a lot". Another fellow colleague told her the moment she was out from room 10B. It was always hectic at the clinic, with piling orders from the doctors, excluding the patients who came in for wound dressings.

Finally she was done with her day's work. She put on her sweet red coat & headed out into the windy yet unfilled street. After a few moments of walking, a black smooth motorcycle stopped at the road side. The rider slide up his helmet screen & that face looked utterly familiar. "You're Jan Di's friend right? Ji Hoo isn't it? Hi hi!", Hye Suh managed to recall in nick of time.

"I'll give you a ride home. Hope on. I was on the way back from the music auditorium before I saw you walking on the road". He passed her the extra helmet without giving her a chance to refuse. "Have you had your dinner yet? Why not I treat you dinner in return for the ride? Do not say NO". Hye Suh beamed brightly under the helmet. Together, they rode to Macdonald, a pretty quiet one along the road with nice wooden seats under the pavilions.

"So the three of you know another since Primary school? That's a lot like us, the guys. We know one another since kindergarden".

"Yup. The three of us are very different so we were known with different nickname in school. Like Jan Di was known as the Bodyguard, Ga Eul was known as the Sweet-pie & me as Book-rat". Ji Hoo smiled & shook his head in disbelief.

"So I suppose you were known as Book-rat because you always have a book with you & you're borne under 'e lunar year of Rat?"

"Sooo clever of you". Teased Hye Suh. Naturally, she had a book in her bag. The two of them had so much pleasure immersing themselves in each other's old memories that they had forgotten how much time had flown by. Gradually, the traffic & the passer bys diminished with time. It felt almost, just almost that time was coming to a halt solely for them. Yet by some means, reality hauled them back.

Ji Hoo rode them back, with the wind gliding along, being the only conversation being the two of them. Hye Suh was afraid of falling off the bike but she was more conscious of touching him during the ride. Afterall, she had never dated a man before, least to say sat on the same bike. Her heart was fluttering intensely & she crossed her fingers that he couldn't fill a detail of it.

After what it seemed like time without an end, they had at last reached Hye Suh's home. The sky was daunting dark, with chilly wind teething into their skin. "Come, I'll walk you up. I feel it's unsafe for you to go up alone". Ji Hoo removed his helmet & pulled Hye Suh at the elbow before she could refuse or even removed her helmet.

"Wwaaiiitttt…~ I can go up by myself. I'm not a child." Hye Suh knew she couldn't outwit him thus she told him quietly which was her apartment.

"Give me your number. Don't you think wrongly but I'm just asking so that you WILL message me when you reach home also." Ji Hoo smiled at her reasoning, understanding her concern for safety for him. Hence, he gave it to her & had her's in return. Certainly, he messaged her the moment he closed the door behind him & in a jiffy, he received a reply. "Thanks ^_^", somehow he understood her meaning. It wasn't merely thanking him for the time they spent together, but also allaying her fear for his safety for riding late at night. An unspoken agreement was created, no reply was needed for that message & both of them turned in for night. Unknowingly, a tale was spinning out by its own, drawing them in sync.


	4. Author's note

HoLa ^_^

I'm deeply sorry that this story is soooo slow moving. I'm quite busy with work actually due to the H1N1 breakout. Even though H1N1 has died down in the news but that doesn't mean patients are getting any lesser. I'm looking after illed kiddos especially. I'll try to update whenenver I can.

1 more note, when I first started this fiction, the column for Boys over flowers wasn't avaible at all thus I placed it under Hana Yori Dango. So folks, would you like me to move this over to Boys over flowers then? Review please~~~ Thanks.


End file.
